


We're all in this together - One for all and all for One

by LemonTreeBears



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Baby Bruce, Baby Tony, Breastfeeding, Hugs, Kid Clint, Kid Clint Barton, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Uncle Thor, auntpeppa, aunttasha, auntynat, auntytasha, daddybucky, daddyphil, daddysteve, mommynat, mommypepper, unclephil, unclerhodey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: Following on the first Avengers movie, with the tower destroyed and all, they all settle down for the quiet life, and move into one of Tony's holiday homes(aka the mansion), far away from Fury, and all the ugly works. Along with the help of Pepper, who pops in and out, they've finally quiet down, and are beginning to put pieces together, to which they'll call home, and this home will make up their family. They go through the motions of making the house a home, and learning every step of the way. From the 3 children at home, they learn everything, from diapering to home-schooling, to taking the kids shopping and explore all sorts of adventures. To which, are all yet to come.Steve + Bucky, baby Tony(12-30months)Phil + toddler Clint(3yrs-5yrs)Natasha + baby Bruce(6-24months)Thor + Jane, kid Loki(3-8yrs-varying the most)+ Pepper Pots, who in this story, is just starting to date Natasha+ Rhodey visits when he can, and is the uncle that spoils* the story will jump from times between the first and second movie and if not between the civil war ><I swear it gets better with time ><





	1. Move Out (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> * I know it says the relationship is Clint/Phil, but Phils dead... So he's being taken care of by Natasha/Pepper and the rest of the Uncles
> 
> *Although Pepper is dating Natasha, there may be a possibility that she becomes a mommy/aunty

"I think it's best if we all take leave for the next 3-6 months and settle down elsewhere while the Tower is being re-built and to better accommodate the young ones. This tower is in no condition to be accommodating any adults, and definitely not for the kids. Especially when they’re all so fragile and prone to slipping anytime. Not to even mention about having Clint go back to his room all on his own..." Steve spoke, ending with a frown, then turned to look at Bucky, as if trying to ask him for back up with the flutter of this eyelids/lashes. Bucky nods, but before he could voice his agreement... “I AGREE! We need to gather what we can(those of which still in one piece), and get the hell out of this shit hole.” Natasha blurted out(almost too forcefully and in the demanding tone she uses only as Black Widow), as she was making her way towards the dining table and taking her seat by Pepper. “My team, I require no hostel, as I shall return to Asgard in the morning with the companion of Loki and my Jane, to father who has insisted on our presence for Loki’s sentence.” Thor growled, his voice deep and sorrowful. “Very well then, I guess that settles it. Come to think of it though, where can we go?” Steve questioned. “Tony has a secret holiday mansion 3.5 hours flight away from here which he's only ever used once (last year) since purchasing it almost a decade ago, its fully stocked, up-to-date/upgraded, equipped with everything you'll need for the kids, but if you need anything else, you can always get J.A.R.V.I.S. to order them for you. I can get the plane ready to take you guys out earliest Friday Morning i that suits.” Pepper spoke up, after being quiet the whole conversation. “I’m afraid I must stay here, with Tony so on the edge of slipping each moment, I can’t risk him being at Stark industries, and I need him to rest up and recover as soon as possible. I’ll handle everything here, I’ll be able to pop in and out, but I’ll keep it grounded here for now.” She ended her input with a sad smile facing Natasha. Nat could only manage a small sad smile back and a quick side-hug to comfort her newly adored, hopefully-permanent-long-lasting girlfriend.

"Everyone okay with that?" Steve asked. Thor, Jane, Bucky, and Natasha all looked at each other and nodded their approval. "Then we leave first thing Friday morning. Thank you for you help Pepper! Really! I know it hasn't really been going well between you and little Tony, but you'll see, soon enough,with a little more time together he'll be back to sticking to you like glue!" Steve said with a slight grin, hoping to lighten the mood and to secretly encourage Pepper to spend more time with little Tony one-on-one. 

\------------

"And... That's the last of it!" Steve said while he let out a loud puff of air through his nose and throwing the tape gun onto the now 3 separate pieces hulk-destroyed-while-punching-Loki couch. "I've brought beer!" Sam announced while walking into the common floor swinging the beer bottles in his hand. "Wow! All packed? Looks like you're packing rations for war if I didn't know any better." Sam spoke loudly with the joking smug smile still on his face. Bucky Chuckled and walked over to Sam to grab the beers from his hand and passing one to Steve.  
"Whatup Sam. You wanna join us for a while?" Steve spoke with a serious tone, making the man an offer.  
"Me!? Nah, I'm good here. You've got enough on your hands as it is, don't need to count me into the mix."  
"You're more than welcome to join in Sam"  
"I'll look forward to planning a visit, but long term? I'm better off, and happy where I am".  
"Up to you man, just let us know."  
"So... how are my little guys? Where are they anyway? And where's Nat?"  
"Nat's watching them upstairs. We're preparing them for the trip tomorrow, so by now I'd say nat is probably reading Clint and Bruce a story about planes, trains, and cars, while Tony should be taking his nap."  
"You guys really sure this is what you want?"- Sam  
"Really want what?" - Steve  
"Oh come on man! Don't act like you don't know. Flying out of town, falling off of radar, moving all the kids, moving out! This whole thing is mushing you up! You're Mr.Family man now!" - Sam  
All Bucky could do was chuckle and think back to the time when he and Stevie were kids. how Stevie depended on Bucky for most things, and now, sitting to his left was a strong, tall, smart, handsome man. The one he fell in love with. The man he'd dream to spend the rest of his life with. He was pulled right tout of his thoughts when he heard a screech coming from the nursery, and a sudden thump, followed by Natasha's cry for help.  
"Thats my calling!." Bucky laughed and said, while Steve and him both stood at the same time.  
"I gotta skip man, but I'll check in on you two soon!"  
"Yea, see you soon! Thanks for stopping by Sam. I missed you"  
"You too!" Like that, Sam left the building by free-falling on his back and letting his wings take flight.  
-  
"Alright Punk, you're up! If it's a number 2, you're the #1 dad, if its just piss, I'll change him." Bucky said and jokingly punched Steve on the arm.  
"You're kidding right..." Steve huffed  
"Nope. Theres a reason he calls you PapaHen, coz you're the 'mommy' of the family" Bucky chuckled loud enough for Tony to whip his head around as he heard buck's laugh as they walked into the nursery. 

"Hi there baby boy, what's gotten you so upset?" Bucky cooed as he picked Tony up from the Crib and hugged him tightly as to trying to feel his diaper. Tony breathed in deeply, though hot tears still streaming down his face at a steady pace, he moved his head to snuggle into the crook of bucky's neck. Bucky bounced him lightly and when he was sure Tony had woken up screeching because he he actually make a mess in his diaper, he softly whispered into Tony ears how good of a baby boy he was as he slowly passed him off to PapaHen. 

"Okay baby boy, come cuddle with Papa. Let me change you then we can go snuggle and get ready for our adventure tomorrow." Upon hearing the word 'adventure', Tony quieted down and his stream of tears turned into soft little sniffles. With his attention caught, Steve quickly pressed his pacifier(the one that was white and his Papa's shield on the front)into his mouth. Steve rocked him for a minute then carefully placed him onto the changing table and make quick work of removing his spoiled diaper and disposing of it. He then re-dressed Tony into his 'dinorawr' onesie and pulled up his cute little green bunny sweatpants before passing him back to Bucky to take him down to prepare dinner for the team.

\-----

Dinner was uneventful. Tony, clingy as always, decided to stay on Papa's lap and that was the only he'd eat. Bruce sat obediently on a booster seat in-between Natasha and Pepper, and Thor, Jane, and Loki had left the building to eat elsewhere for the night. That left Clint. "Clint, honey? You sure you don't want any dinner? Uncle Bucky made your favourite, Dinosaur nuggets with ducky mac 'n' cheese. Clint?" Natasha tried coaxing Clint out of his room for the last 2 days. It had been 3 days since he found out that his daddy no longer was coming home, and not the mission not coming home for bedtime kind of not coming home, but the kind where he never would come home because he went nigh night forever. It broke the adults hearts to hear sobbing all throughout the day and there was nothing they could do. Clint wouldn't fall into headspace, and falling into headspace was when he could let his emotions run free(just like the other boys do), and being little allowed him to ask for his needs and to accept affection. Each time either of the adults offered to give clint a hug he'd whimper and his body would shake. They took turns bring food up to Clint's room, where they found him hiding on the second night they all moved into the tower. Despite their efforts in preventing him from going in, he always found his way. The food trays they had let for Clint were mostly untouched. All but the glass of chocolate milk would be untouched. The chocolate milk was made each meal just how he liked it. Phil Coulsons very own concoction. Hot off the stove milk, chocolate, 8 mini marshmallows, and a hippo's mouth full dollop of cream. There was nothing they could do for him, at least not right now. 

So they all let him be, within the cold 4 walls of this bed room, that Clint had now called 'sad box of smiles that daddy left me'. He called it that because he knew that daddy would want him to be happy. He should smile and laugh at the memories made within these 4 walls. This room is where all giggles and rainbows were made. Made with his daddy... his daddy who... who won't come back! He wailed and screamed and cried so hard he had chocked on his breath, but instead of stopping to catch his breath, he hugged himself and pulled the now gigantic covers over himself and cried himself to sleep.


	2. Move out (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of the Move out Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story, I hope it's okay. Please let me know if something doesn't seem right. :) Comments, likes and dislikes appreciated. 
> 
> I'm trying to improve my english skills too, so please let me know if I got something wrong. thanks!

6:45am  
Steve and Natasha crept into the nursery, smiling ear to ear at the sight they see. The Crib on the left coddled Little Bruce, tucked under his Eeyore blankie and softly snoring and sucking his thumb to the slightest rhythm. Natasha (almost) tiptoed across the room to slowly open the curtains to the nursery and to let in the soft golden sunshine to warm up their littles room. She gently patted his head and with her softest touch, parted Bruce's hair to the side of his face and as he stirred she said "Hi there Honey bear, did you have sweet dreams?"Bruce sucked on his thumb and eyes lifted towards his mommy and yawned. Natasha smiled and with caution plucked his cookie monster plush out of his hands and she lowered the bar to his crib and guided him to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

To the Right of the room laid baby Tony. Steve on his way to Tony's crib placed the warm bottle of milk on one of the book shelfs and moved closer to turn on the overhead mobile and let the soft tunes of Baby Mine play as he began to softly rub circles on Tony's back and carefully picked his baby up and bounced him slightly, enough to wake the baby, but not to jostle him. Steve noticed his baby starting to stir and he walked over to the rocking chair, sat down and replaced the pacifier with the bottle. Before Tony could whine, he slowly opened his eyes. "Theres my baby's beautiful eyes. Tony, baby, can you see Papa's eyes? Good boy!" Steve continued to whisper praises as Tony began to wake and to get his attention, he would ask Tony to touch his nose, eyes, ears and such. Once Tony had finished his bottle and was sure to have gone in his diaper, Steve guided him to laying down and changed his baby boy. He put Tony in one of the new diapers they had ordered before the attack, and these had flowers, stars and tiny carrots, along with a few pink and blue bunny rabbits on the front, with the wet sensor line done the middle. Steve had decided that it would be chilli on the plane, and had then opted for a fuzzier onesie for Tony. He chose a brown bear onesie which can complete with a set of round fluffy ears and a small tail. "Ready to see what Dada make us for brekkie?" Tony nodded and clung tightly as Steve walked into the kitchen and gave his partner a kiss. Tony leaned in made grabby hands towards his Dada and Bucky obliged. Picking up the young-one and making do with flipping pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Steve set the table, chopped up some fruits and welcomes the toddling Bruce and mommy Nat into the dining table.  
-  
It's almost 8am and not surprised to see no sign of Clint. Bucky took the liberty of bring some pancakes and bacon up to Clints room, and to remind him to be ready to leave by 10:30. He knocked in the door, and the door surprisingly swung open. Clint was found tangled in the sheets and fast asleep. Bucky felt relieved to see Clint finally sound asleep, though the dried tear marks on his face suggests others from a good nights rest. Never the less, Bucky sat on the edge of the bed and tenderly gave Clint a shake. Clint fussed and mumbled something incomprehensible, but when felt the lump still sunken into the side of his bed, he turned to face Bucky, eyes red rimmed and spoke for the first time in days.  
"Uncle Bucky?"  
"Hey there champ, brought you some breakfast. You want to grab a bite before we leave?"  
"Leave? Forever"  
Oh Shit, Bucky knew he had fucked up big time. Bad timing, bad choices of words!!!!!! Bucky knows he's slipping, but he's denying.  
"No no no buddy, nothing like that. Remember uncle Steve said we're going on holiday? By the Beach and they have a forrest that you like so much."  
"I'm okay uncle Bucky, I'll stay here if that's okay. I... I... you have fun" Thats all he said, till he turned to face the wall and Bucky could hear him whimper again.  
"We can't leave without you buddy. You're cousins wouldn't want to leave you here all alone, you know how much they love playing with you. Did you at least pack a few things like we mentioned last night? Clint? Buddy?" Silence...  
"Clint. Sweetie, I know its been a tough few days for you and I know that Phil, your daddy leaving has been a punch in the guts, but we're not safe here, in this tower. We need to go stay somewhere else for a while until we can come back here. You and I both know that your daddy would want you to be safe. I'm sorry that I cant do anything to bring him back Clint, but I want you to know that we're here for you. I hope you can learn to trust us, even without Phil. I hope you can learn to depend on us to let us help you through it. Nat and Steve and I, of course the littles ones too, we're all grieving, but at the same time, we grieve with support and comfort, and I really wish you can feel that we're right outside the doors when you need us. Please, Don't shut us out. I know daddy meant way more than anyone but you can understand, but this bond, it'll always be the memories you keep in your heart. I'll leave you now, with some time to yourself, but do know that I'll be back by 10:30 to come pick you up. We're all here for you Clint. I know phil will be and has alway been so proud of his boy."

Just like that, Bucky walked out of the room without saying another word. He walked into the common floor to see Bruce and Tony playing with building blocks and legos and plastic animals and making all sorts of noises that can only be described as 50 tunes of giggles. "How is he?" Natasha asked "Not good. I don't know what to do Nat. How do I help him. My hearts torn into pieces its strangling to see him this way. He's denying himself of being little, and thats his only outlet and yet he's stuck up there grinding himself to death from sorrow." Bucky sighed and felt his heart sink even more. "Theres nothing we can do for now. Time will heal, and for now, we just keep doing what we do. But seriously, right now, we gotta get going. You go get Clint, Steve and I will round up the boys".

-  
10:30  
"Clint? buddy?" Bucky knocked on the door and walked in to see Clint all dressed up, backpack packed and ready to go. Bucky didn't say a word, he guided Clint to the common floor and told him to wait a minute for the kids to get ready. Once at the door, Steve noticed the tension in the air, so he suddenly rounded up the kids and the adults and decided make a 'captain' speech. For all the things he could do, he wanted to make a speech... "c'mob now guys, huddle up! I want everyone to put their hands in like this" Steve laid his hand flat facing downwards and got each kid to follow his lead and so did Nat and Bucky. Bucky reached for Clints Hand and gave him a moment to retract, but he didn't so Bucky continued to grab hold of him. "Stuffies too boys", so Tony and Bruce grabbed hold their stuffies paws and held it all together one on top of another. "Does anyone know why we're the coolest bunch? Anyone? no!? *Steve gasped comedically* It's because we're a team! We're a team that is going to move to a new home and have a nice holiday till we come back. We're the coolest because we love each other and we care for one another. We're also the coolest because we have each other. So if you agree that we're the coolest then scream not he top of your lungs!" Of corse the two littles were so loud they could have busted a lung, clint on the other hand just sighed which earned him a frown from Bucky and Nat... "Okay boys and aunty nat, on the count of 3 we're going to break, okay!? 1...2...3.. MOVE OUT!"  
They broke formation and ushered the kids + clint into the back seat and loaded the boxes and bags into the trunk to be loaded onto the plane. 

\----

They arrived at the platform and while Steve and Bucky gathered their personal items and got Clint and Tony onto the plane and settled, Nat had spent the time left talking to Pepper with Bruce by their side. Pepper teary eyed and Nat(though she would never admit) eyes glistened. Pepper gave Bruce a quick tight hug and sent him off to the plane, while Natasha hugged Pepper for a good solid 2 minutes and gave her a kiss of a lifetime. Before they knew it, off they went. Pepper the size of an ant to almost unidentifiable and un-spottable through the clouds.


	3. Ohana - it's little and broken, but it's mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots can happen during a 3.5 hours flight. You never know, you might find yourself a new momma and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a different kind of writing way, and I'm hoping you'l enjoy it. I was hoping to try a more touchy-feelie kind of chapter, so I gave it all i got. Thanks for reading everyone! :D

The children were all buckled in and the plane has taken off, but not even 10 minutes into the air, Bruce began whining and complaining that he was bored and hungry. Tony was the youngest of the 3 today. He was just over a year old and being the baby he is, he cried as loud as he could to get the attention of his daddies. He was so deep into his headspace, that he could barely manage to pronounce Papa and Dada. 

Bucky, sat beside Steve, gave him a light squeeze on the thigh and stood to say “I’ll go get the baby, why don’t you go get the other two some snacks and put a movie on for them in the back room. I think Bruce’s sippy cup is in the fridge, and it should be stocked with boxed juices too.” The familiar back room was what Tony used to call the entertainment room, but now, it’s another kind of entertainment. Dancing poles, disco lights, drinking bar, all removed and replaced with a family suitable lounge, an even larger projector screen, thickly carpeted flooring, and a changing table by the back side of the room. Steve got up from his seat and followed Bucky to where the children were seated. He watched Bucky sweetly pick their baby boy up and into the bathroom for a change and telling Tony that he’s going to get his bottle and be put down for nap. So he himself continued to the next row and greeted the fussy Bruce with a lift to plant him on his hip. He looked over at Clint, who was surprisingly sound asleep. He was surprised by how he could possibly fall asleep, if not actually even stay asleep for that matter. Tony’s cries were often deafening if you sat too close, and Clint was sat right behind him. ‘Poor Clint, he must have been depriving himself of sleep and food, and pushing himself over the edge’ Steve though to himself. He grabbed Tony’s overly-large baby blanket and laid it over Clint’s body. “Alright Mr. Brucie bear lets go watch a movie and have a snack. I think I saw your mommy pack your favorite grape juice.” Steve said cheerfully while bouncing the boy on his hips. Bruce seemed older today, perhaps just touching 24months. “Do you want to go tell mommy you’re going to go watch a movie and we’ll see her later?” Bruce simply nodded, thumb beginning to creep up towards his mouth. Steve gently pushed it back down and walked over to Nat who was sitting in the front row sorting out some work for S.H.I.E.L.D. on Coulson’s behalf. She quickly slammed her laptops screen down when she heard Steve murmuring to Bruce on their way over. She turned her head to her side with a big welcoming smile on her face and waved at her approaching baby. “Hi there baby boy, what are you up to?” Nat asked, not expecting an answer, because Bruce wasn’t always much of a talker, it always depended on his mood or just the day -he could go days without talking, or days where he just wont shut up-, so she looked up at Steve when she then followed her question with “are you guys going to have a snack? I think it’s almost time”  
“Yes we are. Wow Brucie, you have one smart mama there! We’re just going to go to the entertainment room to watch a movie, have some snacks and enjoy your yummy grape juice.” Steve said and at the mention of grape juice Bruce perked up even more and almost shouted “JUICEEEEEE MAMA JUICEY! I WUVS” Bruce semi-shouted as he smacked his lips together, and then blew his mama a kiss as to say thank you.  
The adults both laughed at the adorable sight but reminded him that theres no shouting on the plane, but then Steve turned to give his ribs a little tickle and making him giggle louder than he had ‘semi-shouted’ previously.  
“Oh, before we go, Nat, can I get Bruce’s paci please, who knows where you boy’s hands have been. I saw him gnawing on the leather seat just now haha.”  
“My sweet boy, you know better than to be gnawing and chewing on furniture. now where did I put your paci. Let me have a look.” Nat spoke in such a cheerful tone, that i had a hint of warning, but the tone was more fun that anything. She always appreciated Steve looking out of the boys, especially Tony and Bruce.

-Tony got sick easily, and it was no surprise, as he’s one to push his body to limits before it breaks down and crashes. Bruce on the other hand, although they say he cant get sick because of the HULK, oddly enough, when his headspace slips, the Hulk doesn’t seem to be of existence, so puny Bruce gets infected and catches colds and germs just as easily as any child you send to day care.- 

Nat sank her hands into the diaper bag and finally fished out Bruce’s paci and clipped it onto his green and purple t-shirt. Nat had misplaced Bruce’s favourite night-glow star paci, but she never told him that, she knew it was somewhere, but just not exactly where, so she gave him a Christmas reindeer one instead, for now. She got up to kiss her baby on the cheek and told him to have fun, then returned to the horrid papers she had to continue writing. Steve turned the lights on in the media room and sat Bruce down right in the middle of the family lounge. He extended the foot rest so Bruce could lay down if he pleased , then he grabbed the box of animal crackers out from the cupboard along with his sippy cup of juice, and jugged them into the cup holder attached to the detachable armrest(a smart feature Tony had added on himself). “Okay Bruce, so what are we going to be watching? (knowing he was around 2 years old, he didn’t give him much of a choice, to make it easy for the boy) Clifford the Big Red Dog or Winnie the Pooh? cool choice bud, Red woof it is!” Steve got the movie running and dimmed the lights slightly, and took a seat by his nephew, arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders and resting his hand in the fold between his hip and thigh, as Bruce munched away on his snacks and slowly more and more slid towards Steve, until he was completely sprawled over his lap. As they were about to reach the one hour mark of the movie, Bruce as lightly snoring, pacifier bobbing in and out, and body limp, but still curled up as much as possible, on Steve’s lap. The uncle turned down the volume on the movie, but made sure it kept on playing, leaving the chattering sounds to sooth the baby, and he lifted Bruce’s head and placed it on a pillow. He then slowly tiptoed out of the dark room and covered his eyes as he entered the planes body when the sunbeams disturbed his focus. He walked toward Clint, checking to see if he was sleeping alright, which he was, so he went to sit across Nat, who was now punching each and every letter she hit on the keyboard. “Don’t say a word! I’m almost done, I just need to get it over with.” Nat no longer spoke the sweet mama voice she had an hour ago, but she now sounded frustrated, furious, and as if she was holding back tears. After almost destroying the laptop, 15 minutes she was done and had literally threw the laptop into the trash bin and letting out a hitched sigh. “What do we do Steve? Clint... He’s broken. I don’t know what else to do. I’m trying all I can, but he’s shut out and deprived of love, yet he won’t let me in. He’s my best friend, he’s my family Steve. I...” Nat seemed to almost fall apart, but just at that moment Clint began to scream a bloody scream that Nat didn’t think was a pitch that even existed. Steve and Nat rushed over to Clint, only to see him knees up to his chest, curled under the pull-out table. He was confined under the table, and between the seats. “Clint? Clint buddy, are you okay?” Steve asked in a manner that wasn’t too childish, incase Clint got offended. “Clint, can you come out and tell us what happened. We can fix it together, if you’ll just come out from under there okay?” 

“Okay uncle Seeve” Slowly but surely, Clint slid one hand after the other and dragged one foot after the other and mad his way out. 

“Well done Clint! You were very brave for coming out here like that. We’re so proud of you!” Steve tried to encourage and praise his nephew as much as possible, now knowing that he may be beginning to slip. But before Nat or Steve could take hold of Clint by the hands, they watched him crawl pass them and towards the emergency exit doors. The danger had set into the adults minds and they rushed to stop Clint, but Clint seemed to crawl faster than he would run, and was already on his knees, using all his might trying to unlock the hatch, but luckily, the plug doors were employed, which meant the doors couldn’t be opened during flight, unless otherwise unlocked. Nat yanked Clint into her chest and into a hug and shouted “DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN CLINT! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I CANT LOOSE YOU! NOT YOU!” Clint was now trembling in her arms and she came to realize that she must have frighten the already traumatized little boy. 

“I’m sorry Clint. I... You just scared me a lot. Do you know that what you were trying to do is very dangerous. you could have hurt yourself really badly, and if not worse, fly off the plane.” Nat didn’t mention that fact that he could have died, or killed every single person on the flight. 

“Clint? Can you look at me please?” Steve was clam, and he tried to be, for the both of them(Nat and himself). “There we go, there are those beautiful eyes I’ve missed. Come here” Steve reached out to lift Clint onto his lap as he took a seat on the floor. Natasha followed his lead. “Can you please tell me why you tried to open the door, and why you ran away from us?” Steve gave him all the time he needed, and it turned out to be a solid 3 minutes before he spoke. 

“I need to say bye bye to dada.” Falling between the two headspace, tears began to flow and gush out like a waterfall. As he sobbed, he continued to explain for his actions. “Papa lost, he not coming back and I never said bye-bye. I know he gone. I dream he explodes and the blue light make the eyes go blinds. I know he’s dead. He not coming back no more, but I not say bye bye. It’s broken and we no more family. He my only one. No one will hug me and make me giggle or play whale attack at bath time with me. No one will make fart noises when we take photo shoots to make me laugh, no one will kiss me night night and no one will tell me they need me or love me like dada did. He said I was his world, but no, he was wrong. He was MY world. He means everything to me. He’s my dada. He takes all my loves and smiles when he gones. My mama she evil and breaks people and my real father he kill and hurts me outside and inside. But dada. He made all the boo boos go away and he leaves kisses inside me thats why I have sweet smiles. Now he leaves, I can’t anymore.” Clint crumbles into Steve’s arms and Steve just rubs circles on his back and sways gently till the sobs die down a little. 

Natasha had red-rimmed eyes, and a few stray tears slipping towards her chin. Steve rubs her back for a few moments with his other hand and then returns to Clint. “Clint, sweetie, are you listening to me?” He feels nudge on his chest, so continues. “Clint, do you know how spectacular you are? I know how you must feel to loose you dada and that not being able to say good bye must a throbbing memory to have to live by, but I hope you know that, your dada always wanted to remember you smile, and of corse, he is okay with you needing to cry and express your sadness, but once we cry and let it all out, we need to try to stay strong and be brave. I know for a fact that your dada wouldn’t want to see you cry. He wanted to remember your shining smile when he passed and you’d want that for him too right? Yes, he may be away from us now, but keep in mind that each night when you close your eyes, your dada will come into your dreams and there you will get to see him again. I agree, we may not be the perfect family, we need time to develop and grow together, but you’re always welcome, and you’ve always been a part of this family. To stay. Your parents were cruel and we can’t change that, but we can change the present, and thats by having new parents. No one will replace Phil. Your dada will forever be your dada, and have a place in your heart, and in this home, but I know without a doubt that there’s someone here who has always wanted another baby boy. She’d love being a mama for the second time. Wouldn’t you, Nat? We can work together on this Clint. Figure out what works and what doesn’t. You can teach and how us how you prefer certain things, and maybe even teach us how to make your favorite fart noise! I can’t wait to learn from a master! Do you think you’ll be willing to give it a try? We will never try to replace your dada, just never forget that. But as a family, we are here to help and support one another.” Steve felt himself force back a tear and let the boy process his words.

“Momma can baths and have whales and never leave night night time and read dada’s favorite books and i have brothers and uncle’s love me too? No more punishments and dying?” Clint looked up towards his momma with wide glistening teary eyes. 

Nat broke into tears and moved closer to the boys and hugged them both. “No more punishments and no more dying. I promise. We will never punish you or leave you. Never. not by choice. But by choice to love you, cherish you, shelter you, comfort you, and to forever be there for you when you need us. I will do my best to take care of you Clint. I swear. You mean so much to me baby.”

Once they were all done crying, sniffling and heard the captains announcement of ’30 minutes to landing’,Clint looked at Steve, then to his momma, and said “Ohana. this my family now. little broken. small, little and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good." The adults recognised the semi fully quoted reference right away and they both let out a small puffed laugh. "Thats right. Ohana. Ohana means family" Steve began the sentence while he turned to Nat for reassurance "and family means" "They spoke in unison "Nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." 

Clint decided to stick with his momma so he was placed in the seat next to her. He was given a juice box to drink and a small tupperware full of cheerios. Steve went to collect Bruce from the media room, still asleep, and placed him into the extended seat for him to lean safely, yet comfortably. He moved on to waking Bucky up and telling him to buckle up and seat Tony upright, then he moved to sit across nat and Clint up in the front of the plane. Smiling the whole way through, he began to think about the healing process, the fun and games, the giggles that would echo through the house, the memories that they would be making. 

‘This is us. We’re family now. Not a team, not the Avengers, not some SHIELD. We’re Family.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking till the end. I know the beginning didn't have much drama. 
> 
> If you liked it gimme a thumbs up or in this case a kudos. Or leave me a comment to let me know what you liked or didn't like and I'll keep on trying to improve my writing. Thank you guys!!!


	4. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 landing - 3 kids - 3 situations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is it. Tried to make Bruce a little jealous, but maybe it's more hurt than anything. Hope you guys find it okay :) Thanks for reading!

-Tony-

The plane was titling its nose and refracting its wings ready for landing. Of course, Tony chose that exact moment to let his dada know how displeased he was with the turbulence making his ears ring and muffled. "Oh baby boy, no no no, you're okay. It's just a little turbulence from the landing, you're okay. Can you tell dada where it hurts?" Bucky was hugging his baby boy tightly and slid his pacifier between his lips hoping to clam him down. Tony sucked fiercely on the pacifier as he pulled himself up to a sitting position to face his dada and pawed at his ears. Fat tears still rolling off his cheeks, he locked himself into the crook of his dada's neck and let his pacifier drop to hit his chest while he began to wail once more. 

"I know baby boy, I know. Dada can't really do much about your ears sweet boy, but I promise it will be over soon. Oh my dear little one." 

Tony was too young to understand anything of what was going on, and why his dada was sitting right in front of him and not helping him relieve the pain. All he could manage was his ear screeching cries. Even Bucky, a man trained to fight wars, trained by the U.S. Army, and trained to be the killing fist of HYDRA, couldn't help but feel the need to reach his hands up to cup his ears to save him from hearing loss. Steve, after a pain killing 2 minutes of distant murder, got up from across of Nat and Clint, and made his way towards his son and his lover. 

"My poor little bumble bee, what's gotten you so upset?" Steve took the seat by Bucky and raised the hand rest to slid Tony over to his lap. He rocked his little one in his arms and began to hum softly to La La Lu. As he hummed, Bucky filled in the words to the verse and they didn't stop to sing sweetly to their dear child, till they watched his eyes droop and take his pacifier with ease and replied to their tension with rhythmic bobbing.

 

"Our boy sure do have a set of lungs" Bucky whispered with a titter. 

"He gets that from his dada" Steve replied with a smirk. Which gained him a shove to the chest. 

-Bruce-

The plane was experiencing multiple sets of turbulence, which meant that he was awoken by the shock and unexpected jolting. He began to really stir and when he couldn’t see his mama, or his uncles, panic was creeping into his little mind. He pushed himself up and frantically snapped his head, left and right, up and down. When he couldn’t see any signs of the adults, he realized that ‘HIS’ baby Tony was missing too. Was he not assigned to the seat right next to him when they took off? 

“Tony! Baby come back! Mama! Unca Seeve! Unca 'Ucky!” Bruce was shouting and his voice filled with tremor. 

Nat had heard Bruce call for his mama, but she didn’t want to leave Clint on his own. She was torn, for the first time. “Clint, sweetie, would you be able to see how many animals you could imagine in the clouds for me while I go to the back of the plane really quickly. Can you be a brave boy for me? I’ll be right back buddy. ” Nat tried to say it in a way so he wouldn’t feel as if she’s chosen to leave him alone.  
Nat walked as fast as she could towards her sobbing, hiccuping baby. “MAMA!” Bruce let out a wail and everything drowned out. 

“Oh Brucie bear, what’s gotten you so wound up. Mama’s right here honey. I’m right here. Everything’s alright. Can you tell me what’s gotten you so upset? Were you frightened?” Nat kissed his forehead and swiped the sweat off his head. She pulled him into a hug and let him rest his head on her shoulder, till his sobs disappeared, and only hitched every now and then. She guided him out from her shoulder’s cave, and nudged him to speak. 

“Mama, why you didn’t come back. I scared no one here with me and I waked up but it just me and me and me and... me dropping I oopsies in my big boy pull ups! I didn’t want to! MAMA I DIDN’T MEAN IT. Why you no wanted to come I cried. Mama always there.” Bruce’s voice was trembling again, and his eyes widened, welling tears, trying to hold them back. He finally burst and blurted out the sadness and secret he was keeping. 

“MAMA WHY YOU NO LOVES ME NO MORE! I BAD! IS IT I BAD! I BAD BAD BOY YOU... YOU... you... you re...replaces me.” Bruce blurted it out and the last few words, he felt like he was spitting out thorns. He had to whisper it to the floor he was now focused on and talking to. 

“Baby, plyushevyy mishka(my little teddy bear), why would you say that. What MAKES you say that? And having accidents don't make it bad. It's alright, I know potty training has been really tough, but it's okay, I'm not mad. You know mama tells you all the time that you’re never bad. We may make bad, or wrong choices and decisions, but you’re never a bad person. Honey, can you look at me and tell me why you would say that? Please? Mama can’t fix it if you don’t tell me what’s made you this upset.” Nat was trying to get through to her baby, but he wasn’t having any of it. He flinched and at the sight of Nat’s hand moving to cup his hand, he dodged. 

“You love him more now! You replaces me and you never needs me no more. He better. Mama got new universe. I no more your universe because I not good ever again. I NOT SHINNING STAR. I BLACK STAR! NOT SHINNY! I not bad, I just not good for mama so you gots to go hug Clint! I SEES YOU HUGGED HIM AND WUVS HIM MORE. I SEED YOU THERE AND YOU TALKS AND TOLDS HIM YOU BE HIS MAMA! I NOT WANT HIM! YOU CHOOSED HIM NOT ME! NOT ME NO MORE! MAMA ALWAYS WUVED ME FIRST! CLINT CLINT CLINTTTTT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU NO MORE LIKE ME AND CHOOSE HUGS HIM NOT ME! I MAMA BABY I NO MORE! YOU NO LOVED ME, YOU LOVED HIM. YOU HUG HIM AND HELP HIM GOES NIGHT NIGHT YOU LEAVES ME WITH UNCA SEEVE AND ‘UCKY. I DONT WANT YOU. YOU NOT MY MAMA NO MORE.” Bruce was out of breath and hyperventilating. he had choked and heaved from his throat drying up, but when he got a hold of himself, he continued. “Why he important more to you. Baby Brucie not yours no more. You say you no like my mom, but you like her. You still weave! YOU WEAVE AND MAKE ME CRIES AND GO NGIHT NIGHT MYSELF AND CRIES TO MAKE ME SLEEPY TO BAD DWEAMS! YOU!!!! You... You no loved me no more? You no cares no more? Brucie did his best. I know he did. I promise. I never naughty. I promise. Why you not even sits with me no more. you let he sits next to my mama. You no want to be my mama no more? I... I a dis... dissapointsments? I sorwie! I SORWIE! I sorwie you no finks I better good for you. I no goods for you be my mama I no good be baby Brucie to you. I go, sorwie. I no hate you. I wuv you. NO! I hate you. I hate you you breaked promwise and make Brucie feel hearts broken. I no want you!” Bruce shot up and ran into his uncle Bucky’s arms. Of course, all the adults heard and understood what was going on. He grabbed a hold of Bruce and imitated Steve’s actions. Rocking, patting, back rubbing, and singing. He let Bruce cry for as long as he needed. Natasha stood, nodded at the men and mouthed a ‘thank you’, then turned around back to her seat. Steve and Bucky just gave each other a look and knew the best thing was not to say anything. At least not for now. Bucky reached for a bottle from the diaper bag in the seat in front of him and Steve poured in the powder and warm water. Shaking it and passed it back to Bucky, letting him feed the lugubrious, grief-stricken bairn, and sending him to rest. 

-Clint-  
By now, Clint's headspace has significantly dropped even more and he was beginning to babble and point out the window and speak in awe. He heard the ruckus that was coming from the back of the plane, but it wasn’t so loud that he got frightened. Bruce’s screams didn’t even seem to bother him, as he was used to cranky babies. The turbulence didn’t seem to affect him as much as it did the other. He was actually more excited than anything about the turbulance. He loved each unexpected jolt and drop. He was grabbing his Cheerios by the handful and shoving them into his mouth with happy squeals. Munching an making nom nom chomping noises. "Clint, sweet, slow down, or you'll get a tummy ache okay(?)." 'New momma' said sweetly to as she pulled Clint's hand away from his mouth to give him time to chew what's left in his mouth. Nat took a seat back next to Clint and looked him over, letitng guilt fill her heart. Tearing her, between having to make a choice, but not knowing what the choices are. 

In his sweet-spot age(just baseline of 3), Clint obeyed and instead of going for another handful towards his mouth, he swiped his hand over to his mama's lips. "Mama nummy! It Cheerio, Cheerio, la la lalalala la la la la la(Smurf's 'lala' tune) Cheerios make you Cheer YAY!" Clint was humming and singing at the same time while eyes glistening, no longer red-rimmed, and tear stains all dry, looking up at his mama waiting for her to accept his offering. 

Nat couldn’t let her emotionas affect Clint, so she sucked it up and shoved it down. "mmm mm mmm! These are delicious krolik(bunny), thank you so much. I definitely feel the cheer coming to me" Nat smiled widely, brushed Clint's hair out of his eyes, and wrapped an arm around him and held him. Clint looked back out the window and so did she, but instead of admiring the clouds, the skye, and the view, she stared into the middle of no where. Thinking back on what Bruce had said to her. How heart broken she was. She hasn’t felt this level of hurt and sorrow since Phil had passed, and this, this was a whole new level. Her baby. The one who had accepted her for who she is, loved her and trusted her unconditionally, had just had his world torn apart, thinking that his mama doesn’t love him anymore. Having to split and share her attention. Not being able to understand why his mama would choose Clint over him, when he’s done all he can to be a good boy. Nat clenched her fist so hard that her knuckles turned blue and her fingernails had dug into her palm, that it was beginning to bleed. How is she going to handle this. Her baby boy, needing his mama, depending, trusting, and seeing her as his whole world, which had suddenly vanished. On the other hand, she made a promise to Phil, and she just made a promise to Clint. If they cant get along, how can they live together... Her tears overwhelming and flooding her vision, she closed her eyes and wiped her tears, letting the sting set in. ‘What do I do Phil.(?)’ 

Will she have to give one up? How? And Who will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La La Lu - Lady and the Tramp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpHTMgRBzjU
> 
> If you liked it gimme a thumbs up or in this case a kudos. Or leave me a comment to let me know what you liked or didn't like(nicely :P) and I'll keep on trying to improve my writing. Thank you guys!


	5. No hurt and resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family finally make it to the house and Bruce lets out his pain and feelings while Steve gets a suspicious call from Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, not sure if this chapter was written well... The carry over of Phil's resurrection isn't as good as I want it, but for 3am I think it'll so for now. If I finally find a way to write better, I'll change it, but for now, I hope it's good enough to enjoy. I  
> m not sure how to write it so nat and Bruce have a better ending, anyone got any ideas?
> 
> p.s. I'll be posting a single-post birthday story that my friend wrote for me for me birthday. It was such a sweet story that I wanted to share it with you guys. I hope you guys will it enjoy it as much as I did. 
> 
> Again, Thank you sticking around and for your support and feedback :)

Tony, now long fast sleep was being carried off the place by Steve, walking beside Bucky, who had Bruce head over Bucky's shoulders and hands dangling by his side. Both babies were now sleeping deeply, and almost nothing can wake them, but just to be on the safe side, Bucky continued to rub Bruce's back and hum softly while walking over the grass paved front yard, until they reached the front gate of the house. Nat, on the other hand had a cheerful, energetic toddler yapping by her side, practically dragging her into the home. Once they've all entered through the front yard, the gates closing automatically, and fenced walls rising an extra 3 meters, Nat felt safe to let go of Clint's hand, so she let go of clint's hand and let him take off to burn off some energy running around the front yard, while she more-or-less body slouched and heavy heartedly dragged her feet behind the couple in front of her. Her heart now ached even more, each beating felt like a pound to her chest, having to watch her baby boy reject her the way he did. Feared her, and verbally proclaimed his hatred towards her. 

With a touch of sadness, empathy, and sympathy, Bucky put a hand on Nat's shoulder and let her know he was going to bring Bruce up with Steve to find a place to the babies down. Nat just answered with a frown/smile and nodded, then turned around to call Clint in. "Clint, c'mon bud, let's get lunch ready."

-

"Wow, what a dream home. I would have never imagined a place like this we could call home. Pepper did a tremendous job in preparing the nursery too. I heard it's been vacant for years, so Pepper must have spent a lot in getting this set up in such short notice." Bucky whispered, trying his best to contain his amazement. 

"Anything for Tony. Have you seen our baby boy's eyes, you can't say no to them! And yes, neither would I have been able to even imagine such a beaut. The wood panels, the tiling, the furniture, hell, Buck, even the toilet is more grand than our old home. But that's not what we're here for, the treasures right here. Our golden pride and joy is right here, our sweet little baby boy. He's the best thing that's happened to us, don't you think?" Steve looked down at curled up infant in his hand, ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him on his forehead, then looked to Bucky and smiled softly. "Come on, let's get them changed and set up the rest of the stuff, I have a feeling they'll be out for a couple hours. Just you and I." Steve smirked at Bucky, then with his free hand gripped him by the waist and pulled him in for a short, but hot wet kiss. 

In less than 10 minutes, they men got the boys changed out of their dirty diapers and into a fresh diaper under a thin short-lived onesie with matching green shorts with stars and dogs in spacesuits on them. They were then placed into the separate cribs. With baby monitor turned on and the door left just crack opened, the couple tip-toped out the nursery and into their bedroom(right beside the nursery). They went downstairs to check on Nat and Clint, and seeing that were busy getting lunch ready, they creeped back up to their room and began with that secret fun activity that daddies do together but tell their baby boy that they just nap together thing. Steve was first to smother Bucky with his kisses, while panting and puffing hot air onto this face, almost impatient. Both shirts ripped and Bucky pushed Steve onto the bed and began moving his nibbles and kisses down towards his neck and chest, Steve, face flushing and Bucky in need to thrust, Bucky grabbed hold of Steve's belt and whipped it out of the hoops, he nuzzled at Steve's crotch ready to yank his jeans off and suck... WAILS, SOBS, SCREECHES, and COUGHS transmitted through the baby monitor. Both men sighed, Bucky huffed and feel on his back beside Steve and chuckled. "So much for a couple of hours." With their luggage still by the front door, the lads left for the nursery with just their jeans on. Bruce was sat with his back hunched forward while sobbing furiously, and Tony on his back tangled in the sheets and wailing. Steve raised his brows and sighed heavily before speaking. "I'll handle this, I wanna have a word with Bruce, why don't you take him down and check on Nat." Bucky leaned over the bars, lifted his baby out of the crib and onto his hip and left the nursery for the living room downstairs. 

"Hey Brucie bear, whats gotten you so upset sweetie?" Steve softly hushed the child and hoisted him into a hug, head resting on his shoulder. Steve kept quiet and spent 15 minutes patting Bruce's pat while swaying gentle from side to side till the cries died down. 

-meanwhile downstairs- 

Bucky made his way towards the living room and went straight for the diaper bag. Daddy shushed and rocked and swayed and hummed tunes till his baby boy went limp once again, then Bucky made quick work of changing Tony's wet diaper. He walked over to the enormous 5 seater couch that was by the back wall facing the tv by the glass windows to the side of the back yard also parallel to the kitchen, extended the leg rests and placed Tony flat on the couch to nap. Bucky then walked over towards the kitchen and offered Nat a hand with lunch. Bucky send Clint over to watch cartoons for a while so he could speak with his friend.  
"Is he alright! I heard him screech and cry. Fuck Buck, what do I do!? Bruce... He's my baby, I would never replace him. He was so terrified on the plane and I never meant for him to hear what Steve and I said, and I never intended for him to find out that way. What do I do!" Nat's hands began to shake and her eyes reflected the sunlight as tears began to well. Bucky wrapped his flesh arm around his friend and hugged her tightly and rubbed her arm. "There's nothing you do to make it disappear instantly. Give him some time to cool down and process it all. I know for sure that Bruce out of headspace will shove it all down and ignore it till he breaks down, so I believe that whether or not the way he found out was good or bad, finding out when he's a little is something to be happy about. He's just a child, his emotions are confusing, and stronger than ever and its hard for him to understand. Steve is calming him down right now and he said he'll try to have a talk with him, so we'll see how it goes. Why don't you let Steve and I take care of Clint for now and you can spend some quality private time with Bruce and try to ease him into this situation better. He's a good kid, he's just afraid of loosing his ma and being abandoned like he once was. We both know well enough how much rejection can hurt and fuck you up, not to say it's scaring a child who has had to go through all forms of rejection way too many times and he's never deserving of those incidents. Here, let me take over. Tony's asleep and Clint's happy watching Kim possible, why don't you go up and see how the two are doing?" Bucky took in a deep breath, thinking suddenly to himself how he managed to speak for so long, when he used to rarely speak a word at all. Internally grinning when he thought about how Tony and Steve's made him a better man. The man he is today. Nat wrapped her arms around Buck's waist and pulled away, gave his a peck on the cheek and left for the nursery. Bucky turned to the stove and continued with lunch, every now and then peeking out to check on the boys. 

-back upstairs-  
Natasha couldn't muster the tiniest trace of courage to enter the room, so she stood by the creek of the door and listened in. By this time, Steve was sitting on the floor with Bruce on his lap pulled close to his chest. It had sounded like Steve and Bruce had began their conversation for a few minutes, but Bruce was barely speaking It was mostly Steve trying to lure a response from Bruce. Thought after 10 minutes of purely just Steve explaining the situation and repeatedly assuring Bruce that he would never be replaced or how his mama would always love him, Bruce let out a hiccup and wailed. "Oh Brucie my sweetheart, it's alright. It's going to be okay. Can you use your words for me Bruce? Okay, how about I let you talk to Clifford, I know he's a really good listener. You can tell him anything you want. I'm going to place you and Clifford into the crib okay and I'll be sitting on the rocking chair if you need me. I promise I won't listen in on you and Clifford, but I'll be here if you need me." Steve didn't know what else he could do, so he used this trick that Tony's psychologist taught Steve and Bucky a while back when Tony was having trouble expressing his needs and wants. Bruce was placed in the crib with Clifford the plush like described and Steve sat on the rocking chair and immediately went on his phone. He pulled up the text messages and started a new message.  
'Hey Nat,  
Don't worry, he'll talk. It always works on Tony so I'm sure Bruce will come through. Give him a few minutes.  
Steve'

True to his word, 2 minutes later Bruce pulled the plush toy close to his chest, lifted the dog's flappy ears and child-like whispered into his ears.  
"Clifford, I sad. Can I tells you why? My mama she no loved me anymore. I saw she loves Cwint now. Cwinty papa gone and he no papa now, and sad but why my mama? I mama mine. Tony got 2 dada he share I cant share mama no more. I only gots one. Did you know, when I baby my old mama she weft because my papa he bad. I know he evil. He mur..mur..murderer. He kills my momma and he no wants me too. I bad boy I know and I tried I know I big that I try all my mostest to be good. I no more cry and no more say it because saying I sad makes people sad and they no wants sad so I need to smile. But I sad. I no hate mama but I angried. I not a good boy I bad. Bad boy no talk to people, they punished. My meanie fah-der he say bad boy die because bad boy no de...deserf lives. but I no wants to die. Mama mades me better good boy, but mama now no wants me no more. Clifford, I no know how to be betters no more, I tried my bestest but they chooses not me but cwinty. A-AH-ABANDONS! everyone no wants me now. They frow me like I rubbish I never have home but mama wuved me and she gives me home like Tony and we family. It taken aways again. I no want hurt again. No hurt no more. I fink I weave better Clifford. I sorwie. Tell mama I sorwie I bad boy never I good for her. I a orphan now Cwifford." Bruce's voice hitched and he curled himself into a ball, pulled the covers up over his head and quiet sobbed. 

Steve's heart broke for his nephew, but like he promised to the child, he wouldn't overhear their conversation, so all he could do was place the child's paci by his pillow and leave the room. He opened the door to a mama on the floor, face buried in her hands on her knees, sobbing hard whilst shaking at the same time. Heart shattered for the mother and child, Steve brought Nat into his room, where the baby monitor was still turned on and sat on the couch by the leisure area. He let her sob into his bare chest and listened to her muffled self-critising speech. Understanding half of what she said, Steve made no move to speak his thoughts or input any comment. All he did was be a shoulder to cry on and an ear and heart open to listen. Once it was all out of her system, Nat dried her eyes and took a few deep breaths in. Ready to leave the room, steve's phone buzzed for the 5th time since Bruce's first cry. "You should get that. I want to go talk to Bruce, I'll be fine. See you for lunch in a while." Nat said, then she left. 

'fury?' Steve said under his breath. He rang Fury back. 

"TELL ME YOU'RE IN HELL AND THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" Fury was furious!

"Sir! I was preoccupied with... um.. What is the emergency sir?" Steve wasn't sure what to say... 

"Are you alone?" Fury suddenly spoke in a hushed tone, sounding suspicious 

"Yes sir I am." Steve began to worry 

"I need you to listen carefully and share this news with and only with Romanoff and Barnes. I understand that you have left with the others in their headspace so you damn better no share this with anyone else."

There was along pause

"Coulson is alive. He's in my private underground facility recovering. Don't ask any questions just listen...-Longer moments of silence- Coulson was resurrected by a test drug that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been working on for a decade now and it was my last hope. The uncertain chemical formula was a one off and it seems to be working well. I need you, Barnes and Romanoff to meet with me next week. I'll send a jet to get you, so you better find a sitter. Hills will package the details and send them to you at 15:00, look out for it. and remember, I've got my eye on you so don't give it away." Just like that, Fury hung up. Steve lost for words, jaw dropped and body in shock, he sat still with his jaw dropped for 10 whole minutes trying to process what he just heard. 

"Papa! Papa! It's Wunch! Bunny mac n cheeseeee! PAPA! PAPAAAA!!!" Tony shouted form down the stairs. It was so loud it pulled Steve out of his haze and shock.


	6. This family is whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before even stepping foot into the living room, Nat turned around and pinned a concerned but yet growling glare at Steve. "OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING US!" 
> 
> Steve walked pass his mate and took a seat on the large suede single seater, waiting for his team to follow and take their seats. Now, all eyes were on Steve... He took in the deepest breath he could manage -and boy was it a long one- then let his shoulders fall. Practically under his breath he said "Phil's alive"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I've lost a family member and sadly theres no GH325, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I personally thought the ending was quite touchy, because it's definitely something that's right in the feels for me. Let me know what you thought about it, and if you have suggestions :)
> 
> I want to title this work better, but I'm not really good at that. Can someone tell me if 'This family is whole' or 'love brings you back to life' sound better? Or, if you have something better, please do suggest! thanks! :D

Steve has been pushing his peas around his plate with his fork for the past 20 minutes. The babies done with their meal, but Steve's plate still untouched. Tony grew a worried look on his face and instead of calling for his Papa, he took matters into his own hands. 

Tony stretched his arms out as far as they could go over the highchair tray and reached over to slap his hands on Steve's face, one hand on each cheek and shouted. "Dada? Dada, daaadaaa? DADA!" 

"Huh? Whoah! When did you get here baby boy? Right up in my face." Steve snapped out of his thoughts. 

"He's been calling for you the past minute, what's on your mind?" Bucky spoke for Tony. 

"Huh? Oh, uh.. Nothing, nothing. Just tired. Might have dozed off with my eyes open." Steve managed to wind up a small laugh. "How silly of me, sleeping with my googley eyes open" Steve made a funny face at the kids on the table. "I don't know what's gotten into me, but I need a nap, but I'm feeling extra clingy today. Do you think you boys could keep me company for a nap? I want to hear a story." Steve announced. He was secretly praising himself internally of how this 'nap plan' was going to work out well enough to buy him some time to talk to his team. So once he scoffed down his lunch and helped get the boys cleaned up, he took them out to the backyard to play for a little while and drain their energy. He decided to take a mid-day bath to help them wind down and make nap time a much easier task. 

Steve, Natasha, Tony, Bruce, and Clint were all in the nursery, except for Bucky who was downstairs doing the dishes and cleaning up the house a little. Steve grabbed a few pillows and laid on the soft fluffy carpet in the middle of the nursery floor with everyone. "Okay boys, who's going to tell Aunty Nat and I a story first?" Steve said with such enthusiasm trying to decrease the suspiciousness that may have traces lurking around his face(but Nat knew something was really off). "ME! ME ME ME!" Tony was first to raise his hand. "Alright my sweet boy, you go first." Steve ran his hand through his hand and kissed his forehead. Tony shuffled to lay closer to his dada and rest his head on his chest. 

"One s'pon a time there's a bunny and duckie they hop hop hop in the bouncy castle and they lauffed lots and they have daddies and mamas and they have picnics and cookies everyday. 'but not too much or you gets tum tum hurts' the dada duckie said. They good bunny and duckies and they only eats 10. They happy they gots more because they shared with the lion and his baby hippo. They happied too and hahaha! the Hippo said. THE END" Tony quiet shouted with a wide grin that Steve couldn't help but smile warmly at as he never took an eye off his baby boy the whole time. 

"Wow baby, that was a very nice story you told there. I'm glad they were obedient and listened to their dada and shared their cookies. That was very sweet. Okay, Bruce, Clint, who want's to go next?" Steve could see Bruce half dozing off, and Clint didn't seem confident enough just yet to speak up, so just to be sure he counted Bruce in the story telling to prevent crying later about how he never got a chance, he looked at Nat and raised his eyebrows slightly nudging her to let Bruce go before he falls a sleep and wakes up crying about it. Mama rubs Brucie's belly and leans forward to blow a few raspberries on his tummy to wake him right up. "Hey Brucie bear, do you want to go next? I'd love to hear your story!" Nat looked right down at her boy's sweet smile and mirrored his nod. "Okay medved'(bear), what's your story about?" Nat pulled him close to her chest and let him rest his head on her extended arm. 

"Story 'bout bear. Bear who got berries in the woods. Mama bear brings baby bear to the woods and gets berries. Baby bear has brother bear too. One day mama bear only has one baby bear, but when she goes to woods get berries, she bring new baby home then number 1 baby bear cried because he finked baby bear gets no wanted no more. He cried in his blankie in his room and he talked wif a fwiend him uncle gives. He finks that baby bear get's foster homed agains and agains and no real mama he no loved no more then he wanted pushes new baby bear aways because he bad he steeled his mamas loves. He scared he never best for mama that mama bear needa change him and re-re-repwace hims. But then after later he see his mama comes and his mama cried. His mama sorwied and he never wanted mama bear has cries cos it hurted brucie bear - uh no it just baby bear not brucie bear no brucie bear i said wrongs-. But he listen his mama bear say only for whiles and new brudda bear will gots lotsa to teach and he can learn science and mama never repwaces baby bear. Mama bear find the new uncles to care brudda bear then he gots mama back and loves too. That's then baby bear feel he okay he learn to share and he can let brudda bear have hugs because he sad that baby bear needsa help give hugs and smileys. THE END!" Bruce popped his thumb into his mouth and mumbled "I did goods mama? It okays? I tell story good?" Bruce big brown doggy eyes looked up at his mama. Nat had tears glistening in her eyes and she was holding them back so hard that to prevent her baby boy from seeing her cry she sat up and lifted him slightly into a tight embrace. " You did very well medved', the best! I'm so very very very super proud of you. Mama loves you so very much baby." She quickly used her sleeve to wipe her stray tears behind his back and smiled sadly, but with so much joy that she felt herself melt from the inside just looking at her sweet boy sucking his thumb, innocent as an infant who just needs his mommy's love. 

"Clint? Do you want to take a turn in telling a story?" Clint slowly shook his head eyes never looked up once. Steve saw Clint's mouth open, so instead of pushing him he stayed silent for a while to let him speak. "uh... Can... can you instead?" Clint's whisper was almost inaudible but moments like this made Steve thank the serum even more. "Sure buddy, of corse I can. Would you like to pick what story you'd like to hear? Your favourite character, disney, or animal perhaps?" Steve paused again, to await the muffled reply. "Sure kiddo. Dinosaurs sound great." Steve began the story of 3 little dinosaurs named Tonasaurus, Bruceptasaur, and Clinceratops. They were best friends and they were on going on an adventure to space. About 10 minutes in, Steve and Nat looked at each other and held in their laugh when they heard two soft(almost) in sync baby snores. Another 5 later, they heard Clint let out a heavy sigh and turned to see if he was breathing steadily enough to certify as a deep sleep breathing pattern. Steve went on with his story for another 5 minutes just to be sure, then carried Bruce and Tony into their separate cribs, while Nat somewhat gracefully carried and tucked Clint into the newly moved in spare 'big boy' race car bed in the corner of the nursery. Steve turned Tony's baby mobile on, letting the soothing music fill the room, and the soft amber light to touch each corner, along with the baby monitor and followed Nat out of the room, making sure to shut the door tight behind them to prevent their 'about to happen' discussion wake the children. 

Before even stepping foot into the living room, Nat turned around and pinned a concerned but yet growling glare at Steve. "OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING US!" 

Steve walked pass his mate and took a seat on the large suede single seater, waiting for his team to follow and take their seats. Now, all eyes were on Steve... He took in the deepest breath he could manage -and boy was it a long one- then let his shoulders fall. Practically under his breath he said "Phil's alive"... 

No one but Bucky herd him. "PHILS ALIVE!" Bucky shot up from his seat, literally jumped a few inches from the spot and everyone now focused on Bucky. 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM!" Nat spoke up,in shock. 

"Fury called right before Tony called me in for lunch. You know that call I kept on getting? It was for Fury, and while you were talking and consoling Bruce, Fury dropped this bomb on me. He didn't explain, he just said they gave Phil a test drug that S.H.I.E.L.D has been testing for over a decade now and he wasn't going to loose Phil, so he had no choice. That's all he spilled till he hung up. But he did say that Maria will be sending us the info package at 3 and he expects us to fly to meet him for a meeting in person. He's sending us transport so we better find a sitter. -------- Uh... Nat?" Steve turned to look at Bucky, who in returned looked at Nat who as soon as Steve finished his sentence she shot right up and all they heard was the door slam. -Nat had left the house to clear her mind. -

"Buck? Say something."

"I don't know what to say. It's S.H.E.I.L.D. I don't know if I can say that I'm surprised. But bringing a dead man back to life... That's... Fuck me! We better go tell Clint, he needs to know." 

"NO! thats one thing Fury said we can't do. The 3 of us are the only ones to know. I think until it's for certain that Phil's 100%, we can't risk it. Look at Nat. I've never seen her like this. I couldn't even imagine her to act in such a way, so we cant let Clint know. If it turns out to be a failure, we can't let him go through heart break and grief and abandonment once more. We need to let Nat take her time, but we'll be leaving to meet Fury, so we better find someone to watch the kids." 

"We don't have anyone to call Steve." 

"Thor. Call Thor. Jane just got leave and she will be for another 2 weeks. They're not leaving for Asgard for another week." Nat suddenly appeared out of no where. "I... uh... Just now..." 

"Hey Tash, It's okay. We get it. Take all the time you need. I'll go try and ring Jane." Steve smiled sadly at nat and got up to leave the room to ring Jane. 

*Spoken in Russian - translated*  
Bucky patted the spot beside him asking her to take a seat. He didn't say much, but wrapped his flesh arm around her and let her breakdown into his chest. "I thought he was gone. For good. Never felt that way about death. and Now.. Now this! All that work into trying to prepare for Clint and care for him and trying to learn and actually grieve over him, and... and..." Nat lost herself and Bucky continued to comfort her, till she gathered herself enough to sit up and listen to Bucky. "lyubimets(darling), There was nothing we could have done or have known. The situation was handed to us and you in particular. You stood up and did the best you could. You took charge and made it better for us all. You handled Clint to the best of your abilities and I know for a fact that Phil would be so proud of how you handled it. It's never easy to step up and care for someone, especially when you yourself are grieving.You and I alike, we never grieved. Hell, we never knew of grief. But this, this right there, this is our home now. This is our family. Some say we're becoming soft, but I say we're learning to love. And in return, we give and spread love. Look at me. Tony's made me soft and squishy and mushy and whatever you want to call it. But He's given me a home. Not just shelter. It's comfort and warmth that melts your heart. We might not have had it when we were growing up and we were being trained to be machines who fight to kill and hurt. But now, instead, we fight to protect. We've changed Alianovna-Nat relaxed even more when she heard him call her that. No ones called her that in years. But it felt closer and safe-, but for the better. Phil's alive, and that to a certain extent I'm not surprised. It's S.H.I.E.L.D. who knows what other resurrection secrets they're hiding. But now we know, and we can be happy and celebrate. For Clint. No more tears malyshka. This family is whole, and for the first time, we'll celebrate life together, in this home, as one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around and to many of you who have been so encouraging and supportive. Especially for those who sent me emails and taught me how to improve my grammar and using new 'big words'. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> p.s. I heard that people like to get stories written just for them, so if you have any ideas or thought in particular you'd like to read about drop me a line, and I'll see if I can try to write something good enough :)


	7. Cookie thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Tony, and Clint work things out and gang up to steal cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how good this chapter is, but I wanted it to fill up the 'make-up' scene between Brucie and Clint. :)

Tony began to stir from his nap, and instead of crying, whining, or making a big fuss(which always led to waking Bruce), Tony stretched out as much as he can and arched his back like a kitten. He got up and practiced his downward dog yoga position that Aunty Nat taught the littles and stood up by the crib's bars. Wanting to get out to check on Brucie Tony stacked up his pillows and plushies and blanket to form a lumpy step to which he hoisted himself one leg after the other, over the bars but with a plop, fell onto his bottom. Without hesitation, Tony's eyes swell and he began to whimper. "Oh Tony, it's okay, hey you're okay buddy. Come here." Clint picked Tony right up and cradled him into a hug on his race car bed. "There you go buddy. It's all okay, you just had a little fall that's all. Feeling better? Do you want me to go get your daddy?" Clint spoke after Tony finally stopped whimpering. "NO!" Tony whisper-shouted "I see Brucie. He needs I cuddles" Tony squirmed to get out of Clint's tight hug and waddled to the side of Bruce's crib. Bruce was tossing and turning in his crib, so Tony reached his hand in between the bars to rub Bruce on the tummy. "Hey bwucie bear. You wakes up too. Feeling okays?" Bruce felt just fine and smiled softly at Tony, until he saw Clint lurking behind him. Bruce froze and stayed as still as an statue. His lips began to quiver till Clint dropped the bars and carried Bruce onto his hips. 

"Oh bruce. I'm sorry, please don't cry. I'm sorry I scared you, and made you feel like I stole your mommy away from you. I never meant for that to happen or to upset you. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Can we talk about it or something? Please? I'll never take your mommy away from you. I'm sorry. I... I just... At that moment I just needed someone to give me a hug and tell me it's okay. Im sorry if I made you feel abandoned and I never got your consent to share your mommy. Will you forgive me? I'm really sorry!" Clint was bouncing the baby in his hips while asking for forgiveness. 

Bruce turned to Tony and made grabby hands at him wanting to be placed by the younger boy. Clint walked over to place Bruce by Tony's side, where Bruce turned to give Tony a long hug. Bruce positioned himself behind Tony and wrapped his arms and legs around the front of his baby cousin then patted the corner of the bed inviting Clint to take a seat. Clint did just so. "Is okays now. I share. Gots uncle and mama can give hugs. We be friends. You like us new brudda." Clint's body relaxed and his eyes slightly pinched from the wide grin he was now wearing on his face. 

"Thanks Bruce. Thank you for forgiving me and sharing your mommy hugs. I really appreciate that. For now, how about we start over and go do something fun together? Tony?" Clint turned to both boys for suggestions. 

"COOKIE! COOKIE BRUCIE!" Tony shouted. Clit just looked at him confused and scratched his head. 

"Mama and Unca Bucky hided the cookies top of fridge, we not big 'nough to get the jar. But we gots you big boy. Can you help us gets its?" Bruce nudged Tony and they both gave Clint their best puppy dog eyes, knowing Clint was big and not in his headspace, the puppy dog eyes will do the trick. It always works on adults. 

"of corse. How about we make a plan first. We need to sneak past them first then try to reach the cookie jar." Clint whispered. He knew the 'adults' wouldn't approve of his actions, but since they were on a clean slate, he wanted to get off on the right foot this time around, so big or little, clint was check either way. A little sneaky cookie wouldn't hurt. 

Clint was taking the lead in guiding his brother/cousin/friends down the stairs and into the kitchen. The two waddled behind Clint who every 5 steps or so would hold a fist up cueing the other two to stop and turn their head left and right to check if the coast is clear. 3 minutes later, they made their way into the kitchen and Clint made sure the adults didn't see or hear them. He carried and planted Tony on the bench opposite to the fridge and dropped down on all fours to let Bruce stand on his back. He got Tony giving them directions and with Bruce arms stretched out as far as he could, his head wasn't quite enough to look over the top of the fridge, so he could only count on Tony. Bruce was feeling around for the jar, but a few minutes of trying and out of luck, Bruce was about to give up until he could suddenly feel the tail of the Tigger cookie jar and tried to wiggle his fingers to pull it closer. The more he wiggled and pulled, the louder the clanging of the lid and jar body made. Between the clanging and shushing from Clint the adults suddenly realised the noise coming from the kitchen.  
\--

"I called Jane and Thor and they said they'll come over tomorrow night to get settled in with the kids so we can prepare to leave. Maria called about the package and..." Steve stopped talking and the three adults turned towards the racket. He raised an eyebrow but turned to his fellow caregivers and laughed. "Would you look at that. We've got ourselves some cookie thieves" Steve simply walked over to his original seat and sat down to watch the children and thought about how he didn't hear them coming down. Bucky laughed and rubbed Natasha's arm once more and gave her a soft smile. "Looks like they're gonna be alright after all."


	8. Papa not dead? (Part a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Little Clint finds out his papa is not dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there. I've finally been able to get back to this story and hopefully I can continue the second part of this chapter soon and we can find out what happens when Clint gets to meet his papa again after watching him die right before his eyes.

-Thor and Jane arrived at the house the night before the 3 had to leave. They had dinner and then tucked the children into bed and then the team caught the two sitters up on the situation. -

Dinner went surprisingly well. Uncle Thor, or as Tony calls him, Uncle four, has soon become a familiar face again, along with Aunty Jane, who turns out to be quite the cook and nice-to-meet-you gift giver. As the night came to an end, the adults went through the kid's bedtime routine swiftly without tears then to wrap it up after the story, Steve, Bucky, Nat, Jane, and Uncle 'four' all took turns leaning over the crib and big-boy bed to kiss the children goodnight, and in unison they whispered 'goodnight' and slowly backed out of the nursery and down to the living room for debriefing.

Once the debriefing of the Coulson issue was over with, it was now onto the debriefing of the kids. Natasha and Steve did most of the talking while Bucky made a lame excuse to leave for the kitchen. Despite Bucky voicing his calm and collected emotions and logic, turns out, he was most unstable. The winter soldier went into the kitchen to prepare bottles, pre-pack snack boxes, label the snacks with who's who's favourite snack, and even write cute notes in each container. Deep down inside, the stone-cold tin-man had a heart. He felt his chest clench at the thought of having to leave his sweet boy, not being bale to be there for him when he cries, or see his smiles each morning, or to hear the rustles of his baby's diaper wake him as his baby tries to wiggle off bed without waking him. Bucky felt overwhelmed by the notion of loosing what mattered most to him, and the idea of his only hope of a family torn apart. All those emotions, he suddenly snapped out of, by the soft touch that now embraced his waist. The teary soldier turned around to meet the soft gaze of his lover. "Hey Buck, having a hard time?" Steve spoke with such a deep sweet loving voice, that all Bucky could do was break down into the arms of his lover. "It's all going to be alright Buck. He'll be fine. We'll return as soon as possible. Tony is in good hands, don't worry. He own't be mad at us for leaving, he'll understand. I promise." Sometimes Bucky wondered how Steve knew his exact thoughts. Was he really as emotionally transparent as their infant son? Steve never once loosened his embrace, until he pulled part and said "Hey, I love you okay, and so does Tony. He knows how much we love him, YOU love him, and nothing will ever change that."

Realising the possible magnitude of meltdowns and tears that could happen once the adults broke the news to the children ,it was a unanimous decision to leave the night before, preventing them another heartbreak. 

So it was settled, as the parents went to retire their bags, Thor and Jane prepared themselves for what was to come.

"Call us if you need anything or just get J.A.R.V.I.S. to help you. He knows the drill and if anything, Pepper will be on the line, she's said she's okay with being on call, so please do call her if you have any trouble." Bucky's voice trembled but yet he spoke clear enough for everyone to hear. 

"My fellow comrades. My friends. Do below when I tell you, for as long as there is breath in my chest, I will be the shelter and shield to our young ones. There is not need to fear, for they are in the care of Jane and I. Now, let us see you out and may your journey be swift and safe, for Phil, the son of Col seeks your aid. 

 

Morning has come and true to Steve's words, meltdowns and tears crashes like a wave. Though this was a morning that did not separate the toddlers form the baby, because this was the day all children wailed at the top of their lungs. 

It had taken Jane and Thor a whooping 45 minutes to clam the baby down, and another 30 for Bruce and an additional 20 for Clint. Thor, a God that fights demons and monsters had felt drained after a mere 95 minutes with children. But that was the worst over. Once the children had settled and claimed down, the rest of the day was filled with laughter, snacks, and fund and games. Or so Thor thought.

After dinner, while Jane was bringing Tony into he bathroom for a bath, Thor received a call from Steve. Once he made sure that Bruce and Clint were focused and draw into the movie that J.A.R.V.I.S. was playing on the big screen, he walked into the nursery away from the children's range of hearing. Of corse, not knowing Clint well enough, Thor did not notice Clint over hearing him greet Steve over the phone. And not only did he not notice Clint's head turn, but neither did her notice that clint had followed him into the nursery doorway when he picked up the call from Steve and it was then Clint heard that his papa was alive. "Papa... Papa not dead?" Clint whispered to himself as his lips quivered. Despite of being in shock and want to cry right away like his instincts tell him too, Clint used all his might to bring himself out of headspace a little more so by the time he managed to run away, he was in his 5-6 year old headspace. 

Turns out he didn't really run that far because J.A.R.V.I.S. would have never let any little be out of grounds. Clint's form of running away was just to hide in the vents and try to sneak out of the house. He made his way pass the nursery, kitchen, dining room, living room, but once he got closer to Tony's workshop, a solid steel screen slammed infant of him and closed the vents and entrance in his path. Thats when Pepper received an emergency signal from J.A.R.V.I.S.. when Tony was/is little, emergency intruder alerts and signals surrounding the building or in this case, Tony's workshop get sent to Steve and Pepper, but since Steve had let J.A.R.V.I.S. know that Thor would be in charge for the duration that their gone, J.A.R.V.I.S opted for Pepper, since it seemed more of an alert of the Workshop which didn't matter to Thor.

Upon receiving the emergency alert, Pepper immediately rang the home landline and it was only then Thor noticed Clint's absence. Over the comms Pepper commanded JARVIS to scan all the vents for lifeforms and with relief there he was. Now knowing Clint's exact location, Thor brought Bruce with him down to the entrance of the workshop. Right underneath the glass doors. Uncle Thor did all he could to convince Clint to exit the vents. Thor was puzzled to Clints reason for needing to hide, but even after 20 minutes of pleading and bribing and even physically trying to each him, all was to no avail. Not knowing what to do, turns out, it was little Bruce bear who ended up comforting Clint. But to what it was that Bruce said to clint Thor didn't have a clue. The God of lightning, a frightening large man had to pinky promise the child who would bring aid to the situation that he would not listen in on their secret. And so it was, he kept his promise, and in no more than 5 minutes, the two were out of the vents with Clint and Bruce closer than ever.


End file.
